How Far Will You Be?
by Velocity-82
Summary: You meet Mike at a restaurant and eventually he takes you under his wing from your abusive boyfriend.
1. Abuse

_Alrighty readers! You should know how this works, basically when it says [Your Name] you enter your age in your mind. Just Kidding! Enter your name silly, and basically just enter what it says. Anyway, that's the rundown have fun, and enjoy the story!_

You didn't know who he was or where he was from but that boy across the restaurant was a hottie! Your friend [Enter Name] sitting across from you noticed you staring at him and giggled.

"Got a future boyfriend in mind?" [He/She] teased.

"Please, I already have a boyfriend." You replied with a giggle.

"Go talk to them." They told you as they stood up.

"What!? Naw!"

Your friend got up and motioned you to walk with them. They had just paid the bill and it was time to leave. As you and [Enter Name] walked they deliberately bumped into you, causing you to fall right into the seat across the boy.

"Oh my gosh miss! I am so sorry!" Your friend began and quickly began walking away and winked at you.

The man seemed kind of awkward but eventually looked forward to check on you.

"Um… are you okay?" He began.

"Oh yes…fine…thank you…" You began as you started to get up. "Let just um… get out of the way for you."

As you began to walk away he grabbed your wrist and said, "Oh no, no. It's no problem. You got some… um… some coffee on you…"

"So I do…" You replied as you began to wipe your dress with a napkin. "Do you have another napki-?" You said as you looked up to him, but were cut off mid-sentence. This had been the first time you had actually looked closely at him and dear lord was he just… amazing. You could tell he was nervous, awkward, and slightly aggressive but his looks were just… breathtaking. You smiled as you exhaled and sat down.

"Sorry… I uh… I didn't catch your name." You said, hoping he wouldn't find you weird or anything.

He looked up from his cup and inhaled deeply, "Me? My uh name? Wait… you actually want to know my name?"

You giggled slightly, "Well, yes."

That brought a slight smile to his face and he said, "Mike… Mike Schmidt… and uh… you?"

"[Your Name]"

Mike giggled, "Well that's a very cute name," he said as he looked at you.

You could see his attraction to you in his eyes, and eventually you ended up staying at the restaurant talking for about another hour.

"Oh… uh… the time." Mike suddenly said.

You checked your phone, "Um it's 10:30… why?"

"I uh… have work at 12."

"Oh…" You said disappointedly, "Well we should talk sometime." You searched through your bag for a paper and pen and as you did you could see the surprised look on his face. "Ah here we go! Here's my number, should I expect a call tomorrow?"

Mike blushed, "Um… yea." He said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Suddenly his facial expression changed and he got up, "Well I should uh… get going talk to you tomorrow."

As you began to leave the restaurant you ran into your friend, who was sitting on the waiting room chair.

"Gee whiz girl! You talked for like an hour, and trust me, sitting here for an hour is not fun! Anyway, how'd it go? He sure did leave with a lovely expression." Your friend said while raising her eyebrows and whistling.

"He was a very lovely gentleman." You said while walking out of the restaurant.

"Yea right!" Your friend exclaimed. "You two really hit it off! I saw it the first time you looked at him!"

"[Friend's Name] I already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah but he is a total douchebag!"

"[Friend's Name]! Well if you disagree with my choice then do something about it!"

That sentence started a spark and you and your friend began arguing. Mike, who was still unlocking his car, could hear you two yelling and looked up at you two. He decided not to intervene and got in his car.

After you finally got home and laid down on your bed and cried because of the fight. Eventually you fell asleep. It was about 6:30 when you woke up and that was due to your boyfriend screaming. He had anger issues but his sister was recently murdered and he had been way more angry than usual. He now had a job but he mostly relied on you because he spent all of his money on video games and parties. This morning he was screaming at you for not making him breakfast. You just let him scream, if you were to scream back it would turn into a never ending argument, but if you did it you would never hear the end of it. A dead end either way. However, you did not know that he had been fired and was now extremely angry. After what seemed like an eternity you ran out of the house crying with a red mark across your left cheek. Outside it was raining and you were practically soaked after standing out there for a minute. As you walked down the concrete your face began to burn, a cut had opened and the salt in the rain was burning it. You winced in pain as tears stained your face. Suddenly, you hear a motor pull next to you and a car stops.

"[Your Name]? Is that you?" A voice calls.

You turn your head and just nod in attempt to hide everything because you know who is talking. Mike notices this and gets out of his car and runs over to you. He stands in front of you and tries to look at your face but you keep pushing it down and covering it with your hands in attempt to hide it. Eventually however, he takes his hand and places it on your chin and raises your head up. You close your eyes in a deep squint in shame and hear him say under a gasp, "Oh my god." You look down as soon as he removes his hand and begin to cry more.

"Hey, hey." Mike begins, "What happened?"

It was rough to speak because of your crying but you manage to utter out, "It was my boyfriend."

Mike gasps and says, "Well come into the car, we can go to my place. This obviously isn't a safe environment for your pretty face… a-and no… or… your wounds."


	2. My Sister's Doll

_PREVIOUSLY_: _"[Your Name]? Is that you?" A voice calls._

_You turn your head and just nod in attempt to hide everything because you know who is talking. Mike notices this and gets out of his car and runs over to you. He stands in front of you and tries to look at your face but you keep pushing it down and covering it with your hands in attempt to hide it. Eventually however, he takes his hand and places it on your chin and raises your head up. You close your eyes in a deep squint in shame and hear him say under a gasp, "Oh my god." You look down as soon as he removes his hand and begin to cry more._

_"Hey, hey." Mike begins, "What happened?"_

_It was rough to speak because of your crying but you manage to utter out, "It was my boyfriend."_

_Mike gasps and says, "Well come into the car, we can go to my place. This obviously isn't a safe environment for your pretty face… a-and no… or… your wounds."_

You got into Mike's car in the front passenger seat and he, in the driver's seat.

"It's about a 15 minute drive so uh… get comfortable, well, not too comfortable but uh you know… just comfortable." Mike spoke as he drove.

You just nodded as you looked out of the window. Despite looking out the window you could tell that Mike would look at you a few times and look back at the road. Eventually you hit traffic and fell asleep.

You awoke in a bedroom. Not yours, not your sibling's, you didn't even know where you were. You looked around, this place was a mess, and was a medium sized room. You put your hand on your cheek and felt a cloth bandage and you remembered last night.

"Oh." You said softly.

You looked around some more and saw a work outfit. You examined it, it was a night guard's uniform.

"Oh that makes sense." You said to yourself. "The weird work hours and such."

Suddenly the door came open and you froze. Standing at the door was Mike and he had a sort of awkward smile.

"Oh uh hello. Didn't know you were awake." Mike started.

You just looked at him, how do you respond to that?

"Well uh. Sorry for the mess, um did you uh need anything?" He continued.

"Well I um. Kind of need a shower." You requested awkwardly.

"Oh sure. It's uh right over here." He said as he walked out of the room. You got out of the bed and followed him. As you walked through his living room you could tell he wasn't home a lot and could describe his furniture in two words: dust everywhere. The place was also quite messy but hey, it's none of your business.

"It's right here." Mike said while opening the door to the bathroom for you.

"Oh thanks." You replied as you stepped in.

_~MIKE'S POV~_

_[Your Name] stepped into my bathroom and I closed the door behind her. I went to my couch and plopped down. Dear lord was that girl gorgeous, how could anyone hurt her? It would be like harming a baby kitten! Oh and her eyes, they were just the most perfect shade of [Eye Color] and they complimented her soft [Hair Color} hair so perfectly. I can't believe that girl was in my bed. I can barely believe she would even notice me. It was just so weird to think that right now she was even in my shower. Well hey, she was only here because she had been abused, and well look at this place, it's just an absolute dump. I decided that I should at least clean it up to make it look presentable so I got up and started cleaning. I basically just decided to dust some stuff and put things in less obvious spots. Well, that's basically what cleaning is… putting things in less obvious spots right? I then heard the shower turn off and started just to finish cleaning quickly._

_~YOUR POV~_

I stepped out of the shower and could hear things being moved around outside the bathroom, but I unacknowledged it. After I finished putting my jeans on and my shirt I saw a jacket lying of the sink.

"Probably Mike's." You said to yourself. "Well, honestly who else could it belong to?"

You picked up the jacket, it was a pretty decent jacket. Brown leather, not very expensive by the looks of it.

_~MIKE'S POV~_

_As I was quickly going through my stuff I found a doll that belonged to my sister. It was a blonde haired fairy human thing, I don't know, I'm not into that stuff!_

_ "This is the fourth time she has left it here!" I called out._

_ Suddenly, [Your Name] called out, "Hey Mike! Mind if I wear this jacket?"_

_ "Sure doll!" I replied before realizing what I had just said. I then quickly covered my mouth,_

_~YOUR POV~_

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" You thought to yourself. "Did he just call me doll? Well it certainly is no problem but it's a little random."

Either way you still put on the jacket. It was obviously a size or two larger than you but the sleeves hung over your hands in a cute manner so you didn't mind. You then gathered your stuff and stepped out of the bathroom and saw the living room. It was a lot cleaner than when you had entered! You stepped in and out of the bathroom to make sure no illusions were at play. When you finally stopped you took a good look at the living room and realized that, when it's clean, it's actually a pretty decent apartment room. Then Mike came rushing in from his room speaking, "Oh you are out look I am so sorry fo-." He was cut off mid-sentence when he saw you in his jacket and he blushed.


	3. Breaking Bad

_PREVIOUSLY: Either way you still put on the jacket. It was obviously a size or two larger than you but the sleeves hung over your hands in a cute manner so you didn't mind. You then gathered your stuff and stepped out of the bathroom and saw the living room. It was a lot cleaner than when you had entered! You stepped in and out of the bathroom to make sure no illusions were at play. When you finally stopped you took a good look at the living room and realized that, when it's clean, it's actually a pretty decent apartment room. Then Mike came rushing in from his room speaking, "Oh you are out look I am so sorry fo-." He was cut off mid-sentence when he saw you in his jacket and he blushed._

"Oh… wow… you look um… cute." Mike said with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Heh, thanks. It's a little large but I like it." You said while flailing the excess part of the jacket on your hands. "Say uh, do you have a phone I could use?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Mike said while pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to you.

"Thanks!" You replied while dialing.

(On the phone) "Hello?" You began.

"Hey where the hell are you!?" Your boyfriend replied.

"At a friend's house!"

"Why the hell are you there!? Get over here now!"

Mike could hear him yelling over the phone and leaned on a wall awkwardly, pretending not to listen.

"Listen asshole! At least this person doesn't slice my face up!"

Mike looked at you and raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Hey, you brought that on yourself! You should have gotten your ass up and made breakfast!"

You laughed sarcastically, "Oh! What's this? So it's my fault!? My fault that you can't spend your money on useful objects? My fault that you are too lazy to make your own damn breakfast? Oh, and I suppose it's my own damn fault that your god damn sister is dead!?"

"Hey! You get your ass over here now! I think you've forgotten what respect means!"

At this rate the phone wasn't even near your ear, you were holding it in both hands and screaming into it." You want your respect!? Well here it is asshole; fuck you [Boyfriend's Name]! **_WE ARE DONE!_**" You then slammed the phone shut, put into Mike's shirt pocket, grabbed him by the hand, and started pulling him out the door. "Come on Mikey, we are going to get lunch!"

_~AT THE RESTAURANT~_

You were sitting at a booth with Mike, your head was down and enclosed by your arms. When your food arrived you finally raised your head and Mike looked at you with hope that you would say something, which you did. "Oh hey uh, I'm sorry about earlier." You said, and then took a bit of your sandwich.

"Oh it's no problem, was he always like that?"

You tried to speak but it was muffled by the food in your mouth so you just nodded. Mike laughed and said, "So uh where do you work?"

You finally swallowed and replied, "I'm a worker at SpaceX"

Mike's eyes widened and he said, "Whaaaaat!? That is so cool!"

"Yeah, and you are a night guard where?"

"How'd you know I'm a night guard?"

"Well for one thing your uniform was in your room."

Mike blushed, "Oh, right."

"And you also have weird hours. If I had to guess 12 to 6?"

"How'd you guess that?"

"I'm just guessing based on the time you were driving home last night."

"Ah I see. Well um, if you'd like we can drop by my office and I could show you some of stuff I do."

"Where's your office?"

"Well I uh, I am the night guard at that Fazbear's pizzeria down the street."

"You work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!? That's cool, but I'm guessing being a night guard there would be boring because who honestly would break into a pizzeria?"

"Um well, not exactly."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, uh, it's hard to describe but it's a lot tougher working there than you'd think."

"Okay, I believe you."

After you both finished your food you two walked out but Mike suddenly stopped.

"Oh! I never apologized for calling you um… doll, earlier. You see I was cleaning an-"

"What? You don't need to apologize! In fact… I kind of like that nickname. "You replied, and you tweaked Mike's nose.

Mike blushed severely and put his hand on the back of his neck, he seemed to have a tendency to do that when he was complimented. "Well I uh, I don't mind the nickname 'Mikey' either."

"Well good because I'm calling you that from now on." You said and then peck kissed his cheek. Mike then just stood there and his whole face turned red while you skipped over to his car.

"Well come on Mikey! Let's go see your office!" You said with a little ring.

"Oh, uh, coming!" Mike said and then smiled as he walked over to his car.


	4. Out for the Job

_PREVIOUSLY: "Oh! I never apologized for calling you um… doll, earlier. You see I was cleaning an-"_

_"What? You don't need to apologize! In fact… I kind of like that nickname. "You replied, and you tweaked Mike's nose._

_Mike blushed severely and put his hand on the back of his neck, he seemed to have a tendency to do that when he was complimented. "Well I uh, I don't mind the nickname 'Mikey' either."_

_"Well good because I'm calling you that from now on." You said and then peck kissed his cheek. Mike then just stood there and his whole face turned red while you skipped over to his car._

_"Well come on Mikey! Let's go see your office!" You said with a little ring._

_"Oh, uh, coming!" Mike said and then smiled as he walked over to his car._

In the car Mike asked, "So um, did you want me to drop you off at your house or something after we stop by my office?"

"Um well I was actually sort of staying at my boyfriend's house. Well… ex-boyfriend." You replied.

"Anywhere else you could stay?"

"Not off the top of my head, no."

"Well uh, you are always welcome to stay at my place. Here I have an extra key, I'll put it in your purse." Mike said, he then reached into his pocket, got out the key, and put it into your bag.

You turned your head to look at Mike and smiled, "Thanks Mikey."

Despite what felt like an eternity, which was really only 3 minutes, you arrived in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Alrighty now, just follow me. We have to go through the back so let just show you how to pop the lock on it by the way the place is open right now so uh, just watch out for crazy kids running around and… other…stuff." Mike said as he showed you how to pop open the lock without damaging the lock. You then walked into the building.

As you walked in the feeling of the world seemed to change. This was a happy place, children were running around screaming, workers serving pizza with a smile, and the fuzzy robot things were singing cute little songs.

"Say, Mikey, what are those?" You asked.

"What are what?" He replied.

"Those!" You said while pointing at the animatronics.

"Oh… those…" Mike replied darkly. "Those are the animatronics. The brown one, as you know, is Freddy Fazbear, the purple one is Bonnie the Bunny, the yellow one is Chica the Chicken, and that one over there on the stage is Foxy the Pirate Fox."

"I like that purple one! Bonnie you said it was?"

"Yeah, that one is a real pain in the butt…"

"What? Are there people inside?"

"What!? Well, never mind, uh, let's just go ahead and go to my office."

You both finally made it through the deadly groups of children that threatened to one way or another get pizza all over you, and the employees that would stop to tell Mike hi and ask if you two were dating. Well… you wished you were. Anyway, you finally reached his office. It was rather small, not much in it except for an office desk, a "CELEBRATE!" poster, a cupcake, a fan, a chair, a tablet, and drawings from the children.

"So then, you work here?" You began.

Mike was leaning on the side of the left door while he was talking to you, "Yep, come here every morning from 12 to 6, as you so brilliantly figured out earlier."

"Heh, it's no big deal really. What's this for?" You asked while holding the tablet.

"Oh that's for checking the security cameras, here check this out." Mike replied and took the tablet. He then turned it on and began flicking through the cameras, showing you the different rooms.

"Ah I see, so it's just for checking cameras then?"

"Pretty much."

"Ah. Oh hey, is it okay if I put my bag here? It's getting kind of annoying to hold."

"Sure, just put it behind my chair."

"Thanks! So, has anyone actually tried to break in before?"

"No actually, but like you said earlier, who would want to break into a pizzeria?"

"Haha true. Hmm well, do you want to go catch a movie or something?"

"Sure!"

You and Mike then went to go see something at the nearest theater. Although the movie itself wasn't the best you were delighted just to be with Mike. He didn't even mind that you rested your head on his shoulder.

_~MIKE'S POV~_

_Well today has been a great day. I can't believe someone as amazing as her would like me. Lunch was great, and the nickname she gave me. She is just so adorable. Should I ask her out? Well, maybe I should wait. After all, she did just have a nasty breakup. Well, either way, today was still a great day. Too bad those ugly excuses for animatronics have to screw it up. _

_~YOUR POV~_

After the movie was over Mike drove me to my friend's house so you could get some things while he went back to his apartment to get ready for work, it was approximately 11:30. It was very dark while you were walking back to Mike's place, but fortunately he didn't live too far. By the time you got to the apartment it was only about 11:40. However, when you reached for your key you realized that your bag wasn't there.

"Damn it!" You said. "I left my bag in Mike's office!"


	5. I Did Win

_PREVIOUSLY: After the movie was over Mike drove me to my friend's house so you could get some things while he went back to his apartment to get ready for work, it was approximately 11:30. It was very dark while you were walking back to Mike's place, but fortunately he didn't live too far. By the time you got to the apartment it was only about 11:40. However, when you reached for your key you realized that your bag wasn't there._

_"Damn it!" You said. "I left my bag in Mike's office!"_

Well you couldn't just sit there for six hours, and your friend left to get his brother from the airport so who knows when he'll be back.

"Well, I don't think it would hurt just to drop by and get my bag from Mikey." You decided, so you walked to the pizzeria.

When you got to the pizzeria you tried opening the front door. Locked… obviously… this place closes at like 8.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to get in? MIKEY! MIKEY!" You tried calling but remembered that his office was in the back. "Oh wait! The back!" You remembered that Mike had showed you how to pop the lock of the backdoor so you quickly ran to it.

"Okay um, ugh I should have paid attention more to him showing how to do this rather than how he looks. Argh!" You became frustrated after five minutes and hit the door, which managed to create enough force to pop the lock. Either that lock is really weak or you are just really powerful, but hey, it's open. When you walked up you look up at the clock on the wall next to you, "Damn, 12:22. Well, whatever." You began to walk down the hall when you heard a moan.

"Geez, it sounds like someone is dying in here." You said when suddenly you realized that the sound was behind you. When you turned around you saw it, the purple bunny you saw earlier.

"Oh um, hello! Mikey are you in there? Because no one else should be here right?"

Suddenly, Bonnie picked you up and began walking away with you.

"Hey uh, what are you doing?" You began, a little frightened.

When the bunny stopped walking it put you down in what looked like a robot replacement room. It then went and got a hand part from, what you guessed, was a Freddy Fazbear animatronic. After that, it turned to you, walked toward you, slipped the part onto your hand, and whispered in a raspy voice, "It's me." Then something pierced into your hand and you screamed a lot louder than you though you could ever possibly scream. The animatronic then went to get more pieces, and with that moment of its distraction you ran as fast as possible towards Mike's office. As you ran you threw off the animatronic hand piece and saw that your hand was bleeding… a lot, your entire hand was covered. Eventually you could see a light flickering on and off at the end of the hall, so you ran as fast as you could. However, behind you, you could hear rapid footsteps and when you looked back you could see the shadow of the fox about to turn the corner. Luckily, however, you were only two feet away from the office. Suddenly, right when you could see Mike sitting down the door slammed on you and then you could hear Mike, "Haha! You aren't getting in Foxy! Neither are you Fazfuck!" You then started banging on the door and yelling, "MIKEY LET ME IN! PLEASE! MIKEY!"

"Great impression Fazfuck but she isn't here right now!" Mike yelled.

"MIKEY I SWEAR! PLEASE LET ME IN! MIKEEEEEY PLEASE! IT'S ME DOLL! PLEASE THAT FOX THING IS COMING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" You screamed while hitting the door harder. Suddenly it opened and you rushed in as it closed behind you. You then fell right into Mike's arms shaking.

"[Your Name]! W-w-what are you doing here!? How the- what the- Why!?" Mike exclaimed.

"Mikey! We don't have time you need to call an ambulance now!" You yelled back.

"What wh- Oh my god! What happened to your hand!?" Mike said, closing the door.

"It was that thing! It put some hand piece on me! Mikey I need to get to a hospital!"

"But we can't leave now! Not with those out there! What were you doing here anyway!?"

"I had left my bag!"

"Well here take this, we have to wait until six and I'd prefer you not bleed out on me." Mike said, taking his jacket and wrapping it on your hand as you winced in pain. You then went and sat behind Mike as he continued to check the camera, lights, and close the doors on occasion.

After what seemed like an hour you spoke up, "So uh, what the hell are those?"

Mike heard you but kept his eyes on the cameras, "During the day they are perfectly normal, but I don't know what the hell happens to them at night that makes them crazy psychopath murderers."

"Murderers?"

"Yeah, uh some guy before me was always leaving me messages on the phone and one night he uh…"

"Oh." You cut him off. "How much do you make a week?"

"$120 if I work Saturdays too."

"What the hell!?"

"What?"

"You spend your nights with a murderous chicken, fox, bunny, and bear, and you only make $120!? And that's even with overtime!?"

Mike laughed, "Hey well we all can't be rocket scientists!"

"I am not a rocket scientist!" You said with a cute pouting face, "I'm a rocket engineer…"

"Well excuse me! I didn't mean to fire your rocket ship!" Mike said with a laugh, and you giggled. You suddenly got up and slammed the left door closed with your one good hand and right after, Foxy hit it.

"How d-"Mike began.

"I heard running, I just assumed." You replied.

Mike smirked he was both impressed with you and just generally impressed with you being here and quickly learning how things work. You checked the clock, 3 AM, you sighed, three more hours and your hand was still bleeding. You spent another hour waiting by the left door to close it if needed and you manned the left light. You checked the clock again, 4 AM. Two more hours.

"Let's make a bet!" Mike said suddenly.

"A bet? What kind?" You replied.

"Whoever finds Bonnie first can do whatever to the other person once."

"Uh d-"

"Appropriate things!"

"That's better." You laughed. "Well okay let's do this then!" Mike then placed the tablet in between you and he and you both tapped at different rooms. You noticed that you both had been looking for a long time it was almost time to get out of there! Nevertheless, you kept looking. You then got an idea and ran over to the left door. You then clicked the light button and expected to see the area illuminate but it did not. Instead the button mad a weird hollow clicking noise that you had not heard before. You hit the button repeatedly and yet it still did nothing.

"Doll, back away from the door, slowly." Mike said in a slow and low voice.

As you back away Bonnie jumped at you and screamed. However, it was cut off by the sound of the clock ringing. The lights then turned on and you could see that Bonnie was right in front of you, mouth open and arms out, but it was frozen. Your eyes were wide open, was this thing really about to grab you? You were frozen in place in fear but Mike grabbed your shoulders and pulled you next to him. Bonnie suddenly stood straight, his vision seemed to fix on nothing, and he walked back to the show stage. Mike was looking at his watch and you just stood there in disbelief.

"Yep, it's six in the morning. Ready to leave?"

You laughed hysterically, "Uh yeah!"

"Well we should get going, we need to get you medical attention."

As you two walked down the hall swiftly, you both laughed as Mike made terrible puns, and you never did get your bag back that night.

In Mike's car you smiled. That actually wasn't that bad. Despite your bleeding hand, that night could have been _a lot_ worse. What if Bonnie had gotten a head piece on you? On the street you realized something and quickly turned to Mike, "Oh and Mikey."

"What's up?" He replied.

"I believe I won that bet."

Mike just giggled, his eyes were focused on the road. You suddenly came in and kissed his cheek. You could tell he was embarrassed, his face was red, and he almost got out of the street line, but hey, you did win that bet.


	6. The Beginning

_Previously: In Mike's car you smiled. That actually wasn't that bad. Despite your bleeding hand, that night could have been __a lot__ worse. What if Bonnie had gotten a head piece on you? On the street you realized something and quickly turned to Mike, "Oh and Mikey."_

_"What's up?" He replied._

_"I believe I won that bet."_

_Mike just giggled, his eyes were focused on the road. You suddenly came in and kissed his cheek. You could tell he was embarrassed, his face was red, and he almost got out of the street line, but hey, you did win that bet._

You walked out of the hospital with Mike. Your hand was bandaged and not bleeding anymore. However, it did have **a lot** of stitches. As you walked to his car Mike went ahead of you and opened the door for you to his car. You giggled and sat down in the passenger's seat. Mike then went around and got in the driver's seat.

"So…uh… do you want to go out or go to my ho-." Mike started.

"Yes!" You interrupted.

"What?" He asked, confused.

Realizing he wasn't asking you out you blushed and quickly, and frantically responded, "Uh yeah, how does breakfast sound? Breakfast sounds great!" You smiled, hoping he didn't realize your mistake but he probably did.

"Breakfast sounds great!" He replied, smiling.

You fell asleep in his car. You weren't as used to being up all night as Mikey was. Especially with all of the extra adrenaline rushes and pain. However, you woke up right before you arrived at the restaurant.

"Haha, sleepy there Sunshine?" Mike asked.

"Well I don't deal with hand piercing monsters on a daily basis." You said, still groggy from just waking up. You didn't even realize he called you "Sunshine".

He giggled and opened your door. You stepped out and walked into the restaurant, holding his hand.

Over breakfast you guys had a blast. Several jokes were made and several inside jokes were created. For one thing, when you stood up to use the restroom you accidentally hit your spoon causing it to fly halfway across the restaurant. After that you decided it would be best to wait. You two also joked about your crazy night, Mikey even commented on how well you performed on door duty and invited you to come another night. You told him you would think on it.

After breakfast you and Mikey headed to Mikey's friend's house. He didn't tell you who it was, but you felt safe with Mikey so you were totally okay with it. Once you arrived you and Mikey walked up to the door and Mikey rang the doorbell. You heard a bunch of clanging from inside the house then you heard a loud thump.

"Ow! I-I'm coming!" The voice said. He was obviously a male, but he sounded young.

Suddenly the front door flung open and before you stood a boy. Probably the boy responsible for the noises as you saw no one else in the house.

"O-Oh Mike, I didn't think you w-were bringing company." The boy said.

The boy looked at you, and you looked at him. He was probably a little younger than Mike. He had brown hair and light, dreamy eyes. Kind of like Mikey's, but Mikey's were better. Suddenly Mike cleared his throat to break the silence and the boy just said, "O-Oh. My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald." He then stretched his hand outward toward you.

"Hi Jeremy, I'm {Your name}." You replied, and then shook his hand warmly.

"S-S-So then M-Mike. Is this your g-girlfriend?"

Mike turned red, "W-What! No!"

You noticed how he blushed and were complimented by that, but were a bit saddened that he said no.

Jeremy giggled. "S-So d-do you guys want to c-come in?"

"Yes please." You said before Mikey could say anything.

Jeremy then moved out of the way to let you two in, he then closed the door.

After some hanging out, exchanging of jokes, and several episodes of {Favorite TV Show} Mikey got up to use the restroom. Jeremy then waited for Mikey to leave and motioned you to come closer to him. Once you were close enough he began to whisper to you.

"I-I think you t-two would be a g-great couple." Jeremy started.

"Yeah I-" You began, but were cut off by Jeremy.

"D-Do you like him?"

You were silent, slightly astonished by how quickly the conversation went. You took a moment to respond but finally spoke, "Well… yes."

Jeremy smiled, "Aw t-that's so cute!"

"Yeah, but I'm just kind of sad he acts the way he does when people ask if we are dating. Maybe he doesn't like me as much as I thought he does."

"W-What! {Your name} that's j-just embarrassment because h-he knows it's t-true! Well I mean… h-he probably w-wishes it was…"

"You really think so Jeremy?"

"Y-yeah… definitely. I mean, d-do you really w-want to be with h-him?"

"Of course."

"Okay l-listen then. I-I have a p-plan."

_Author's Note_

_I am extremely sorry for the wait on this one. Like I mentioned there was an accident and my arms are broken but I managed to type this! So in the meantime do not expect anymore long waits for updates on this story. I will even try to get another out today or tomorrow. Also, if you want your actual name to be inputted into this story (as a friend of Mikey's, or a secondary) just message me! :D _


	7. The Plan

**_Chapter 7: The Plan_**

Jeremy leaned in close to you and whispering a brilliant plan that might actually work.

"The plan is simple. L-Look, I-I've known Mike for a _very_ long time {Your name}, a-and I've never seen him act t-the way he does when he is around y-you. I-If he hasn't made his move a-already he's going to n-need… encouragement s-so to speak. S-So simply, w-we'll make h-him jealous."

Jeremy was about to continue but Mike opened the door and came out of the restroom. Jeremy and you put some distance between yourselves to make it seem like just an awkward silence had happened. Mike sat down in between you and looked at you, as he did Jeremy nodded at you. Mike noticed you looking beyond him and moved his face in front of where your eyes were staring off to. You realized you were staring and smiled back at him. Mike then un-paused the television and you guys continued watching {favorite t.v show}.

A little while later you got up to get a glass of water. You didn't know your way around the house so Jeremy had to escort you to his kitchen and show you where everything was. Mikey didn't seem to mind that, but he did seem to mind that after while both of you started giggling. He also minded the fact that you were in the kitchen for 20 minutes doing that. After coming out Jeremy sat in his chair. You were about to go back and sit with Mikey , but you remembered Jeremy's plan so instead you stopped, and sat on the armrest of the chair Jeremy was sitting on. Mike just kind of looked down and back at the television.

After a long night at Jeremy's house Mike and you decided it was pretty late and time to go home. As you were leaving you told Mike to wait a second. Then you turned to Jeremy and said, "Jeremy, I didn't think I caught your number." Mike tried to convince you it was really late but you just told him to wait one more second. After Jeremy gave you his number you and Mike left. In the car Mike was quiet and didn't seem to talk much that night.

The next morning Mike woke up and didn't see you. He looked all around the house, but you weren't there. You were out with Jeremy. You had made the "mistake" of leaving your phone at Mike's house. Mike checked it for any clues to where you were.

_Text from Jeremy: Hey. Want to go see a movie?_

_Text to Jeremy: Sure! Pick me up at 8_

Mike just sighed and plopped on his couch. He started to feel like you were becoming less and less close to him. In reality you and Jeremy were at 7 11 getting a slurpee, and the movie thing was entirely a ploy to go along with the plan. Well, it was working. Mike was jealous of Jeremy.

On your way back from 7 11 someone behind you and Jeremy said in an unsettling tone, "Hello." The voice make chills run up and down your spine and you froze. Jeremy however, recognized the voice and turned around slowly, but surely.

"Aha. H-Hello." Jeremy said.

You got close to Jeremy and asked him, "Jeremy, who is this?"

Jeremy just smiled and replied, "{Your name} th-this is my … friend V-Vincent."

Vincent just smiled and waved. His smiled kind of scared you… it was almost psychotic. On Vincent's left stood a girl. Jeremy didn't tell you who this was. Jeremy noticed her, however and asked Vincent. "S-So Vincent… who's t-that?"

"Who? Her? Oh. This is Jessica." Vincent smiled. "She's my girlfriend."

You looked at the girl. She looked pretty nice as far as you were concerned. Brown hair with a little purple, blue eyes, and about as tall as you were. You looked at her and smiled. She smile back and hugged the side of Vincent.

After a short conversation you and Jeremy walked back to Mike's apartment. Jeremy stopped before the entrance and told you goodbye. You then walked up to Mike's apartment room and stepped inside. You called out for Mike, but got no reply. You then walked and peeked inside his room. He was plopped face down on his bed.

"Mike, what are you doing?" You asked while giggling.

Mike didn't reply. He just groaned.

"Well okay then." You said and then you walked away, you didn't walk far. Just a few steps into the hallway then you sat down against the wall. You were kind of sad. You felt really bad for doing this to Mike. After some wallowing and a couple of tears you fell asleep in the hall. Mike came out of his room and saw you. He looked at you with a sad expression. He really felt like you were setting distance between you and him, and that you didn't like him anymore. After pondering the thought for a while he finally decided to do it. He had to do it now, or else it would be too late.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know this is a short chapter, I figured you guys had a limit on how much of Mike's heart you could break so for the sake of your hearts I kept this short. Anyway, thank you to FantasyFan3 for submitting her name for input into the story! If you guys recall this chapter, she is Vincent's lovely girlfriend Jessica. So just a reminder for that, if you want your name to be inputted into the story just let me know! Finally, thank you all for continuing to support and review my story, it means a lot to me!


	8. Formal Attire

Mike had set up a date, so to speak. He needed everything to be perfect for he feared that if anything went wrong you'd reject him. Mike felt that you two had grown apart ever since you met Jeremy, but that was the plan. The plan hadn't gone wrong, definitely not. However, you felt what you were doing was wrong. Toying with Mike's emotions was foreign ground, hell, toying with anyone's emotions was different then what you were used to. As Mike set up the date you set up the plan to end this. You couldn't bear it. Seeing Mike fall apart and have his emotions bend to your will was just not right. Meanwhile Mike was making plans. Dinner plans, a flower arrangement, top notch service at the restaurant, and _the_ plan. Your plan was simple, talk to Mike, talk to Jeremy, and end this.

The day before Mike's plans were to go into motion Mike called you. At the moment you were at Jeremy's house, about to tell him that your plan was going to stop.

"Hello?" You asked.

"H-Hey {Your name}. You busy tomorrow?"

You thought for a moment about any plans you might have had, "Hmm I don't think so, why what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to uh grab a bite tomorrow night with me."

"Sure, where at? I'll drive there."

Mike didn't want to tell you the restaurant because it would spoil the surprise. "Uh, just some rest- I mean place. I'll just pick you up. It'll be easier."

"Oh uh sure." You replied.

"Okay got to go bye!"

"Wait, wait what time!" You tried to ask but Mike hung up before then.

**_-The Next Day-_**

Mike was nervous. Not just normal nervous, **_very_** nervous. He was shaking and chattering. The more time passed, the more he shook.

20 minutes until he was going to pick you up. Mike got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo. Well, it wasn't his, it was Jeremy's. The tuxedo was slightly small because Jeremy was smaller than Mike but it fit so that was good. As Mike looked at himself in the mirror he adjusted his tie, fixed his collar, and brushed off any dirt or dust on the tuxedo. This **_HAD _**to be perfect. Perfection only comes once in a lifetime. He wasn't going to give up on this chance, he wasn't going to give up on you. Suddenly, Mike's timer went off and he took a breath. It was time to pick you up.

When he got to Jeremy's house he pulled up on the curb and called your phone.

"Helloooo?" You asked.

"Hi. I'm outside in the car." Mike said.

"Alrighty! Be out in a second!"

You then picked up your bag and walked out.

"Jeremy! Mike's here! I'll see you later!" You called out to Jeremy before closing the front door.

When you got to Mike's car you opened the door and sat down. You looked at him in confusion, why was he wearing a tuxedo? You looked down at your clothes. You just wore a casual outfit.

"Um. I don't think I got the memo for formal attire?" You told him. "I thought we were just going to grab a bite? Should I change?"

"We are going to grab a bite. It's up to you if you want to change."

"Um okay. I'll be right back then." You got out of the car and ran back into Jeremy's house.

"W-What? Done a-already?" Jeremy asked.

"No Jeremy." You said as you ran up his stairs. After you changed you ran back down to the front door.

"I guess we are going somewhere nice. Mike is wearing a tuxedo. " You smiled as you swung the front door closed.

Jeremy smiled. He knew where you guys were going. After all, it was his tuxedo.

As Mike drove an awkward silence took place. However you didn't notice it. You were asking questions in your head.

"Where are we going? Why the formal attire? If I put salsa on turkey would it taste good?" You asked yourself.

Suddenly the car stopped. Mike put it in park and he smiled at you.

"What?" You said while giggling.

Mike got out of the car, you followed. He then walked behind you and covered your eyes.

"Haha Mike! What is this?" You asked.

"Just walk forward {Your Name}. You'll see."

You did as he requested as walked forward. Soon you felt the breeze of an air conditioner overtake you and felt Mike stop moving so you did the same. You heard Mike take a deep breath and then release his hands from your eyes. You opened your eyes slowly. When they focused you saw the most amazing sight. An entire restaurant filled with everything you could ever dream of. Anything you could ever want, hope for, or imagine was there. You turned around to face Mike. He was smiling and holding a rose. He shakily handed the rose to you. You looked down into the Rose. Inside of it was a beautifully decorated paper reading, "Will you be mine?"


End file.
